How Alice met Soma
by SoapBox Bill
Summary: Soma who recently lost his mother is taken with his father on a trip to Denmark. There he meets a cute girl with white hair and red eyes and their lives are changed forever. How one meeting can change a great deal of things.
1. Chapter 1

How Alice met Soma

The loss of a family member can be devastating. For a six year old Soma his whole world seemed to be crashing down. While he loved his father and looked up to him, it was his mother who gave him the comfort and support a child needs growing up. His father Joichiro took to teaching his son how to cook and this caused the two of them to grow closer in the wake of the death of the beloved third member of their family. As a way to honor her they took on the name Yukihira as their last name, her maiden name.

In the weeks following Joichiro supported himself and Soma with the rather considerable amount of money he had saved up from his world traveling days. However there was one more trip he had to make before he planned on opening his own small restaurant. This trip was to Denmark for the Nakiri family to cook for a party they were hosting. He was seriously tempted to blow the thing off. Tell them he had obligations at home to his son and couldn't leave him, not so soon after what they had lost. But the Nakiri family was not just any client, Senzaemon had been extraordinarily generous to him in the past, he could not blow this off. 'Soma has been moping around a lot. Maybe a trip would be good for him' Joichiro thought to himself.

"Oy Soma." He called upstairs. "Pack a bag. We are going on a trip together."

Soma knew his father liked to travel but he thought after the lose of his mother that he would stay home more. He never imagined his father would take him on a trip. "Where are we going Pops?" Soma replied excited to be going with his father.

"Denmark. An old friend of mine wants me to cook for a party he is throwing." Joichiro smiled at his son. "Though you won't be able to help me while I'm cooking this time, you can help me with the menu." Soma knew the basics pretty well but was not yet up to being his number two.

"YEAH! Let's go Pops!" Soma yelled forgetting his sorrow for a moment.

Line Break

Nakiri Alice was bored. The party her family was hosting was supposed to be fun. 'Isn't fun part of the definition of party?' She thought to herself. But no this was mostly just a bunch of stuffy grownups doing whatever it was that stuffy grownups do. Those that did speak to her all eventually asked about her cousin Erina and her "God Tongue."

The only saving grace for the party was the food, which everyone agreed was some of if not the best they had ever had. Not only that, the different dishes being served were all so diverse in both region and style. Whatever the guest's preference was there was something for them and it was guaranteed to be one of the best meals they ever had.

Still it was boring. She may be a Nakiri, a veritable princess in the world of food, but most of the time she just wants to do the same things as normal six year olds. That is really hard to do when all those around you are 20 years older. But she did have a deep love of food and the smells from the kitchen drew her in like a moth to flame. Not paying much attention to where she was walking she went right into the kitchen and followed her nose to the most delicious smell it could find. She followed her nose right into the leg of one of the chefs working at a stove.

"Hmm?" Joichiro looked down to see the silvery white hair and the wide eyed little girl looking up at him. "What are you doing in here Ojou-chan? Shouldn't you be out at the party?"

Now Alice, slightly startled and embarrassed at having walked right into their guest head chef clammed right up. She did not know what to say to this man that her father called 'The Demon' but was talking to her almost like her grandpa. The comparison was actually spot on they were both could be equally caring and at times scary.

"Ano. It's just there is no one else at the party my age." She mutters

"Oh is that so?" Joichiro says looking towards the door where Alice's mother Leonora stood. She gives him a nod and a wink of approval for what he is about to do. Joichiro then turns his head away from her then yells into the kitchen in a somehow lazy manner, "Oy Soma you got the vegetables for me?"

Just then a little red headed boy came around the corner carrying a tray of vegetables. "Yeah yeah pops right here." Though initially he was not going to be working in the kitchen Joichiro decided that it would be better then Soma just stewing in their room at the hotel. So he had his son gathering ingredients for him and some basic prep work just to keep him busy.

Taking the tray from his son Joichiro spoke to him. "Soma this is Alice-chan." He motioned to the little girl. "Alice this is my son Soma. Now Alice I know you are not having fun at the party so why don't you take my son and find something fun to do eh? I will bring you both a special snack later." He said with a smile.

Soma didn't know how to react. He wanted to help his father more in the kitchen. On the other hand he didn't have many friends and this girl was really cute.

Alice excited at the prospect of a friend her own age grabbed a hold of Soma's hand and pulls him from the kitchen. Soma sputters as he is lead out of the kitchen by the excited red eyed girl. Alice pays no attention to her mother who was standing by the door.

Leonora then walks into the kitchen after the kids leave and approaches Joichiro. "You know, the two of them most likely made a friend for life now right?"

"Hmm, well Soma does need a friend his age that shares his interest in food. I know Alice-chan hasn't had the best luck making friends. This should be good for the both of them." Joichiro replies as he works the stove and adds the vegetables his son brought him.

Leonora smiled at an idea that came to her. "Well I do think the two of them would make a really cute couple when they get older. If your son takes after you he will grow into quite the handsome man."

Not at all surprised by Leonora's attempt to get him flustered having witnessed it many time in the past Joichiro fires back. "Oh? I suppose so, what with Alice taking after you so much she will be a very beautiful woman." He smirked as Leonora blushed slightly.

And so for the rest of the evening Alice showed Soma around the mansion before they settled in the lounge where thy two of them sat and talked about themselves. Both were so excited to have a friend that they bonded quickly. Eventually Joichiro came up with a tray of snacks just like he promised and the two decided to watch a movie for the rest of the evening. After the movie finished Alice turned to Soma on the couch they were sitting.

"Soma-kun will we stay friends forever?" Alice asks knowing that he is leaving in the morning and she may not see him again.

"Eh? Of course we will always be friends. You are the first friend I have made that loves cooking as much as me!" Soma replies nodding his head and smiling in affirmation.

"You, you are the first friend I have ever had." Alice mutters scared to admit the fact. "I wish you didn't have to leave. One day I will come to Japan and visit you OK?"

Soma smiles "I can't wait! Then you can try my cooking!"

Alice snuggles into his side. "Hmmmm sounds good Soma-kun" 

With exhaustion finally hitting the two of them they both drift softly off to sleep. About an hour later the door to the lounge opened allowing the two parents to peer into the room.

"I told you so." Leonora whispered with a smirk on her face "Fufufu those two have it bad and they don't even know it yet."

"So you did, so you did." Joichiro replies with his usual lazy smirk. The two adults left the children alone while Leonora offered Joichiro a room at the mansion which he accepted. She had a servant go to the hotel the father and son pair were originally staying at to gather their things.

The next morning saw Alice saying goodbye to her new friend. The only thing keeping her from breaking down in tears at losing her first friend so soon was the promise to keep in touch. Their parents exchanged contact information so the two of them would never be out of touch. Alice herself promised that she would come to Japan to visit Soma.

As Soma and his father walked out to the car he called back to Alice, "I can't wait for your visit! When you come we can taste each other's cooking!" He waved as the car pulled away.

After the car had faded from view the quiet Alice spoke up. "Mom, I want to go to Totsuki. I really want to go to Totsuki."

"Oh?" Her mother questioned. "Is this about your rivalry with Erina-chan?" It was well known that the two Nakiri girls did not get along very well and competed with each other a lot.

"No, well yes. I still want to be better than Erina. But there is another reason." Alice said pausing until her mother gave her a look for her to continue. "Totsuki is in Japan. If I go there I can be closer to Soma-kun."

Leonora smiled at her daughters. "Fufufu. Of course little Alice-chan. I will talk to your grandfather about it."

As the years passed Soma and Alice maintained their close friendship even with the distance separating them. The letters they would send every week would be filled with talk of whatever was on their minds at the time as well as pictures both of themselves and of their latest culinary creation. However their parents also included photos that the children perfed they didn't. One was a picture of Soma trying one of his father's most disgusting dishes his face squished up at the sourness and putrid taste of the dish. Another picture was of Alice covered in flour that fell from a high shelf and covered the young girl.

Alice also talked about her new aid Ryo Kurokiba who she found at a pub in Sweden and had a great interest and talent for seafood. Though a smidge jealous at the boy being able to spend so much time with Alice, Soma was quickly assuaded as Alice told him that Soma was her most precious person.

Eventually the day came when Alice moved to Japan. The day she moved she spent the whole day with her grandfather as her cousin Erina was busy with tastings for her 'God Tongue'. She was able to eventually weasel out of her grandfather the location of Soma's home and the diner he and his father ran.

The car dropped her off at the entrance to the Sumire shopping district. The servant who had driven her there was most insistent about not leaving her alone as she left Ryo at the mansion so she could reunite with her first friend. She paid him no mind and told him to stay with the car as she proceeded on her own.

Walking through the shopping district was very different from her usual activities. She usually just had things delivered to her at the mansion or on occasion she would go shopping with her mother to high end fashion malls. The closest thing she could compare the atmosphere of the district to was the one time she accompanied Ryo to the fish market but it felt different than that.

"Probably because there isn't the overwhelming smell of raw fish." She muttered to herself.

There were a lot of students coming and going from the various shops. Lots of children laughing and people happily going about their business with smiles on their faces. The wafting smells for the food stalls and other eateries whetting her appetite. As she made her way down the main street of the district she earned the looks of many of the shoppers. This was because she was not wearing the school uniform of any of the local area schools. She was wearing her favorite version of the Totsuki uniform, the standard plaid skirt and white blouse but over the blouse she wore a beige sweater vest as it was a little chilly.

Making her way to the diner that was her destination Alice fought down the slight nervousness that was rising up in her stomach. Though busy she didn't have a problem finding a seat in a corner of the diner. She opened the laminated menu to see what dish looked to be the best.

"Welcome to Diner Yukihira, what can I get for you?" Came a voice that made her smile to hear. Glancing over the menu she saw the familiar mop of red hair and the warm golden eyes of her best and closest friend.

"Oh Soma-kun I think you know exactly what I want." Alice smiled as she put the menu down. Her nervousness faded away as she slipped into her usual teasing habits.

Seeing Alice sitting there in the restaurant made his usual goofy grin turn into a full on smile. It was the kind of smile that warmed Alice up. Soma turned to his father who was working the stove. "Hey pops I gota make one extra special dish for a friend of mine."

"Oh?" Joichiro said with a raised eyebrow before spotting the aforementioned friend. "Alice-chan, good to see you here." He said as he finished the dish on the stove before stepping away to let his son take over the kitchen.

Soma was a blaze of motion as he chopped vegetables, prepared a cut of pork, and worked a wok heating rice. The smell of the lightly frying rice and the searing he was putting on the pork tenderloin wafted through the restaurant causing many mouths to water, even those that already had food.

Alice sat there smiling as she watched Soma work. She had seen pictures that his father had snapped of his son in the kitchen but still images and watching him work live, well two totally different things. The energy around him, his focus, it was a sight to behold.

Mere minutes after taking over the kitchen he set a plate in front of her and proclaimed "Hope you enjoy it."

Looking down at the steaming dish Alice was slightly surprised by the simplicity of the dish. Pork fried rice with pork tenderloin cutlets and a sauce of some kind. Though it seemed like a low class dish, the way it smelled guarantee its quality. Taking her spoon she took a bite of the rice, its flavor exploding in her mouth. The rice perfectly tender yet still firm with a bit of crunch from the lightly fried vegetables that were added when the rice was only about halfway done. Then she came across something she did not expect. "Pineapple?" she looked at Soma who grinned and nodded. The pineapple had been seared in the same pan as the pork so picked up some of its flavors as well as adding a refreshing citrus flavor to the rice. The pork itself was incredibly tender, 'No doubt partially due to the enzymes in the pineapple' her scientific mind concluded. The sauce itself was a pineapple based citrus sauce using oranges as well as a little lemon and lime juice to balance the sweetness of the pineapple with a bit of sour flavors. 'A tropical spin on the classic pork fried rice, how very Soma' Alice smiled before looking at her friend. "It's delicious Soma-kun. I am going to have to come here every weekend now to see what else you can make."

Soma tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? How long are you staying in Japan?" He thought she was just visiting not staying for a length of time.

Alice brought her hand to her mouth as she laughed softly. "Fufufu. Soma-kun I am actually going to school in Japan now. I just moved in earlier today."

"Yosh! Then next time I can try your cooking!" Soma said excitedly earning a light laugh and blush for the young girl.

"Oy! Soma! You can catch up with your girlfriend after we finish up for the night, we still have customers you know." Joichiro interrupted from the kitchen. The whole restaurant laughed as the two kids blushed.

And so Soma went back to serving customers, and helping out his father in the kitchen. Alice went back to eating her meal and watching him work. Both thought about what Joichiro said taking glances back at the other.

Time Skip

Now 15 years old Soma was on a ladder cleaning the diner's awning.

"Oy! Soma! Something happen I should know about?" His father Joichiro said in his lazy drawl as he came to the restaurant from down the street.

"Naw pops. Just had to deal with a rude customer is all." Soma replied thinking of how he dealt with the land shark lady that was trying to force them out of their location.

"Hm." Joichiro grunted knowing exactly who his son was referring to. "Soma once you finish with that we have to talk." He said as he walked into the restaurant.

After he finished cleaning the awning Soma started to head into the restaurant only to stop seeing his father standing just inside the doorway. "What's up pops?" he asked

"Soma." Joichiro took a deep breath. "I've decided to close the diner for a couple years."

"What? Pops why?" Soma asked confused at why his dad would suddenly close the diner down.

"Son, it's time for you to spread your wings and see if you really have what it takes to surpass me." Joichiro said putting his fist to Soma's chest. "It's time for you to go to Totsuki."

"YOSH!" Soma shouted as he smiled. He had talked with his dad several times about him attending the prestigious school but Joichiro would only say that Soma would go when he was ready.

Over the years since first learning about the school from Alice he wanted to attend and show that he was the best. The two had grown even closer with Alice visiting him every weekend as they tried each other's cooking. Though Alice said he would have to wait to see her specialty as they didn't have the required equipment. Occasionally she would bring some samples of things she made and they were so good they drove Soma to be better. His father as well as their regulars and fellow members of the shopping district would tease the two teens about being a couple. This was something that caused both of them to blush and stammer some but neither would deny it.

"Well get a good night's rest the transfer exam is tomorrow." Joichiro said even though he knew it was useless, his son looked way too keyed up to sleep much tonight.

Line break

"Stupid rich snobs." Soma grumbled to himself having just had an encounter with one of the other prospective transfer students. "Just because their families own some high-class restaurants and supply businesses does not mean they are better cooks."

The group of transfer hopefuls gathered in the hall waiting for the exam to start. There was a slight din through the room as the students talked amongst themselves. That was until one of the side doors opened and a regal looking girl with blonde hair and purple eyes came in followed by a pink haired girl holding a clipboard. Both girls were wearing the Totsuki school uniform. The room became so quiet as all eyes followed the blonde.

The girl with the clipboard started listing the usual steps that were taken for the transfer exam before she was interrupted by the blonde. "How droll." she said her air of superiority showing that she thought this whole process was a waste of her time. "Bring out the work station." she said and a group of workers immediately brought out a long work table with baskets of ingredients.

"Erina-sama?" the pink haired girl questioned.

"Hisako, Totsuki is all about cooking. It is the lifeblood of the school." She explained as she walked to the table selecting an egg. "The main ingredient shall be the egg. Those that make a dish that suits my palate shall be allowed entrance to Totsuki. Those who wish to withdraw may do so in the next minute. Make your choice."

The silence was broken when everyone, save Soma, started screaming and running for the door. Soma confused at this grabbed a passing student who turned out to be the stuck up rich kid he met earlier. "Why are you all running?" he asked.

The boy shouted "Do you not know who that is?"

Though she looked somewhat familiar Soma could not remember anything really about this girl. "No tell me." he said in a calm fashion.

"She is Erina Nakiri. She possesses a divine palette, the God Tongue. From the time she was a child the most high class restaurants have sought her out to taste their foods. Even as a baby only the highest quality baby food ever graced her lips." he started growing more and more frantic as he spoke. "By her words many restaurants were shut down and ruined by her critics. If she were to brand you as an incompetent you would never be able to work in the food industry again!" he said breaking away from Soma and running out the door.

While Erina and Hisako had their little "Moment" Soma approached the table. "So I just have to make something good for you then? Any other restrictions?" he said

'I, I have a challenger.' Erina thought as they moved quickly to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Erina turned to what she viewed as an upstart transfer hopeful. "So long as you use eggs as you main ingredient you may make whatever you want."

Putting his hand on Erina's shoulder Soma sighs in an exaggerated manner. "Whew, and here I thought you might just fail me without letting me cook."

"BACK AWAY!" Hisako yelled putting herself between Soma and Erina. "Do you not know who this is?" she asked ready to tell him how great her Erina-sama was.

"Sure I do." Soma started even though he literally just found out who she was a minute ago. "She is Erina Nakiri. Guess Alice wasn't exaggerating when she said her cousin had a stick up her butt" Though he didn't know exactly who Erina was he did make the connection between her and Alice by their shared last name and the cousin Alice would talk about from time to time made Soma feel much more at ease for this test. Alice really liked his cooking so why wouldn't her cousin?

Both girls were flabbergasted at his statement. Hisako for his brazen accusation and Erina for both that and that he heard that from her cousin. Though she was not surprised Alice would say something like that she was surprised that she would say it to anyone like this. Alice had about as much pride in being a Nakiri as she herself had and would not besmirch their family name by talking like that so recklessly.

While the two of them were sputtering and blushing at his antics he went and examined some of the tools in the kitchen. Picking up a knife he says to himself, "Wow this is a fine tool."

This causes both girls to snap out of it and yell at him "Don't wander around!"

Composing herself Erina flicked her hair over her shoulder and behind her ear. "If you know me then you must know my reputation." she said in a haughty manner. "Are you sure you want to take my test?"

"I just have to make you say it's good right? I'd take that test any day." Soma said confidently as he went to work preparing his dish.

As he worked on his dish Erina wondered to herself about this boy.

"Erina-sama." Hisako said to gain her lady's attention as she passed a file to her.

"Hmm, Soma Yukihira. His family runs a diner in a shopping district. A second rate cook if I have ever met one." she said her aid after examining the file. "But how would he possibly know Alice?" she wondered.

"Well cousin you could always ask me about it." Alice said as she sauntered into the kitchen. "Hello Soma-kun, you are a very naughty boy for not telling me you were coming to Totsuki today." she teased him with a smirk on her face.

"Oh Alice-chan, sorry I was going to surprise you after I was done with the test." Soma replied his focus never leaving his work even as he glanced over his shoulder.

"So it is true that you two know each other." Erina stated slightly annoyed at Alice intruding on the test. "Yukihira-kun tell me what dish are you making for me. I do not have time to waste on some plebeian cooking."

Soma and Alice both shared a glance before adopting the same teasing tone. "Oh you can't tell what it is at this stage?"

'Oh my god. It's like Alice in stereo.' Erina thought being between her cousin and the working chef. "Stop playing around or do you want me to fail you right here?" she yelled slamming a hand on the table.

Soma smiled, unrattled by the examiner's temper. "Alright then I will tell you what I am making. It is item number eight on Yukihira's secret menu" he said prompting Erina and Hisako to lean forward over the table to hear what he was cooking. Alice was amused by Soma's antics playing her cousin and her aid like a fiddle. She had seen Soma cook every single dish on the menu and more than a few that were not. She knew exactly what he was cooking and her cousin's reaction was going to be priceless. "Furikake gohan."

"Furikake gohan?" Both Erina and Hisako said flabbergasted at the audacity of this young man to serve something so common, the very antithesis of what most consider fine gourmet cooking.

"Hmpf." Erina grunted as she turned towards the door. "As expected of a second rate cook. I don't have time for such a dish." she said as she made her way to leave.

"Awww Erina, don't be like that. This is no ordinary Furikake gohan, right Soma-kun?" Alice said blocking the blonde girl's path.

"Of course. After all it is rice with transforming seasoning." Soma smirked with his matter of fact tone. Erina on the other hand was slightly intrigued but did not expect much. After finishing up the seasoning and putting it into a container Soma put it on the table and smirked as his examiner was not impressed. "The true form of any Furikake gohan is only revealed when served on hot white rice." He said as he overturned the container over a bowl of piping hot rice. Adding a bit of chopped green onion as a finisher he slid the bowl across the table to Erina.

"It certainly does smell good." Hisako said smelling the wafting aroma from the dish.

Erina however was more entranced by the melting aspic that began to coat both the rice and the egg soba 'So this is what he meant by transforming seasoning.' she thought to herself. She took one bite and was overcome by the flavor of the dish.

Alice smirked at her cousin's reaction. "This is the draw of Soma-kun's cooking. With his skill and creativity he is able to take a common dish and elevate it to levels never before imagined. If I were to make a comparison I would say your cooking is like that of a high class jeweler. You use only the rarest and most beautiful ingredients and the end result can only be appreciated by the upper-class."

This earned a look from Erina that said 'where are you going with this?'

Alice continued after motioning for her cousin to take another bite. "I like to think of myself as a scientist as well as a chef so my cooking while incredibly advanced and refined may go over the heads of some." This caused Erina and Hisako to look at the white haired girl with a questioning look. "What? Just because I am proud of my particular style of cooking doesn't mean I am not aware of my flaws. Now where was I?"

Soma shook his head at Alice's antics. Normally he would be the first to defend his cooking but he guessed Alice would have more sway over her cousin and knew how she thought. He was also curious to hear what she would say about his cooking. What kind of comparison she would make compared to herself and Erina's styles.

"Ah yes!" Alice said as she continued seeing erina take a third bite. "Soma-kun is like a classical sculpture able to take common granite or marble and turn it into amazing works of art that all can appreciate. Through his own skill he polishes and shapes the stone into truly amazing art." She turned her gaze to Soma and looked at him right in the eye. "He unlocks the hidden potential of the dish with his passion and creativity."

Erina took another bite as Alice continued. "His cooking is an entirely different world then yours, then mine as well."

Erina was shocked at her cousin's insight as to what she was thinking. Even as she took another bite of the coated rice and egg.

"It might not be the classical gourmet that you are fond of but there is no denying that it is really good food. Just because it is different does not mean you can just dismiss it." Alice went on as Erina continued to eat. Alice knew that her cousin's biggest blind spot was her pride. That her pride could make her do or say some really harsh and unforgiving things out of a kneejerk reaction. Soma wouldn't have pressed just the right buttons to get Erina to admit his cooking skills. But Alice knew better and knew it was time to deliver the finishing blow. "And if you are thinking of dismissing this dish there is one thing you should see first."

Erina glared at Alice for they way it seemed she was talking down to her. "Oh? And what is that?"

Alice merely pointed down causing Erina's gaze to follow her finger down to the bowl she had been eating from. The now empty bowl.

'How did this happen?' Erina questioned to herself. She did not even realize that she had been eating the dish the entire time her cousin was talking. She was so enraptured by the taste and what Alice was saying she finished the whole bowl. 'Damn you Alice' she thought realizing the position her cousin put her in. After a bite or two she could have easily dismissed this dish and the chef who made it easily. Now however, with an empty bowl that was impossible.

Hoping to gain a moment to gather her thoughts Erina turned to Soma. "You used aspic in making the seasoning correct?" she asked but it was more in the tone of a statement.

"Bingo!" Soma smiled as he explained the creation of the aspic. "The flavor of the chicken, sweet sake and spices that I used in essence forms a very rich and thick soup. Once it gelatinizes I dice it into cubes so that it can melt more evenly over the rice and egg."

As she thought about it Erina realized that using aspic in this way is not something an average chef could do. Being able to balance the spices and sake with the gelatin content in the chicken wingtips to ensure that it sets correctly takes measurable skill and precision. Not only did it compliment the rice and eggs, it bound the whole dish together as a single entity. She thought more on Alice's words and how she described Soma's cooking, and she grudgingly started to agree with that description.

"Yukihira-kun" She started causing the redhead to once more focus on her. "I find your skills to be adequate to enter Totsuki. However do not get too comfortable, this is a cut throat academy. Only the best of the best are able to make it at Totsuki." she finished by flicking her hair back and turning on her heels leaving the kitchen.

"Yata!" Soma shouted hugging Alice and spinning her around excitedly.

"Well Soma-kun, welcome to Totsuki. What do you want to do first?" Alice asked extremely happy to have him at the school with her.

"I want to try your cooking." Soma replied quickly

Alice giggled at his excitement "How did I know you were going to say that."

Outside the kitchen standing in the dark, unnoticed by even his own granddaughter when she made her exit, stood Senzaemon Nakiri the school's director. Having heard from multiple people on the relationship between his Alice and Soma he was intrigued. "Hmmm this looks to be the start of a very interesting time at Totsuki." he grinned before heading off to his office.

 **A/N yes yes I know this isn't an update to one of my existing stories but this particular plot bunny has been annoying me for some time. I hope that you all enjoyed it and look forward to season 2 of Shokugeki no Soma as much as I am.**

 **I know I am really behind on my stories and I apologize for that. Work has been really busy with local stories going national as well as the continuing election coverage. Also I had a conference I attended as well as my sister's graduation and other family commitments that have taken up a great deal of my time. With this plot bunny out of the way I will now focus on Vegas and Summer I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Season 2 on Shokugeki no Soma is on a roll and helped motivate me to write this. Needless to say while I am still working on my other stories I honestly have no idea when they will be ready for my to put up. Oh also I have switched to the Japanese name order just to keep consistency with the source material.**

"I can't' believe you got Chappelle Sensei to smile." Alice said as she walked beside Soma after their first day of classes.

"Yeah I mean those two guys put me a Tadokoro into a bit of a bind but we made it through/" Soma replied rubbing the back of his head. While he was used to people saying how good his cooking was, Alice's praise always meant a lot more to him.

The first day started with the opening ceremony where he actually had to talk in front of the whole class. A lot of people seemed upset for some reason though he didn't really understand why.

 _FLASHBACK_

"Oh my." Alice said only slightly surprised at Soma's brazen statement about becoming the number one at Totsuki. 'Soma-kun you really love an uphill battle don't you?'

"So that's him Ojou-sama?" Her aid Kurokiba Ryo said in a subdued tone next to her. Ryo had always been very curious about Alice's friend she would go see since coming to Totsuki and the letters they wrote each other from before. If he was someone Alice was interested in and managed to make a dish that passed the transfer exam then maybe he was worth battling.

Alice just smiled and nodded at her aid's question. She knew how competitive Ryo was from their constant cooking duels. He could be relentless when he was after a worthy opponent. They both drove each other to be better with their constant competitions. However it had now reached a point where Alice had to pull out all the stops in order to even have a chance at defeating Ryo.

She continued to take in the mood of the crowd and she was not surprised in the least when it was the people she had pegged as being the weakest of the class that were the loudest and most upset about Soma's speech. Alice considered herself a good judge of people. The people that really mattered, the ones most likely to rise to the top seemed to take Soma's challenge in stride, almost as if he was one of them. It was an odd combination of respect, anticipation, and confidence, Not many would understand it without experiencing it themselves.

After the ceremony broke up Alice met up with Soma and showed him where his first class was. In the week prior since his entrance exam she tried to show him around the campus as much as she could but it was incredibly large. They were also frequently delayed by Soma wanting to cook almost every time they went into a kitchen. It was cute at first, then he would ask her to make something and well it spiraled out from there.

Both then and now they received looks from passing students. The "Heaven Sent Darling" of molecular gastronomy and some unknown cocky newcomer was shocking to most of her classmates and everyone else at the school. Alice ignored the looks in her own way. To her whatever they thought about her didn't matter, none of them were important enough to warrant her attention. Soma was just plain oblivious to all of it, not realizing that his best friend was in essence a princess at the school.

"Here we are Soma-kun." Alice said as she spun around tilting her head as she smiled. "This is where your first class is. Ryo-kun and I will be in a different class on the second floor." Her voice drew the attention of some of the students in the room and they now looked on.

 _Flashback End_

Alice smiled as they continued to walk down one of the schools lesser known paths. "Still, using honey to tenderize the meat was quite bold and creative choice." She said glancing over to her companion. "Where did you get the idea to use that I wonder?"

"Well there was this book you sent me about different enzymes and how they can affect the flavor and texture of food. A lot of the complicated stuff was over my head but I got the basic principles." Some replied. Alice had gotten him the book one year for christmas, he gave her a book that had all sorts of information about some crazy diner chefs from all over the world. The book was compiled by some person whose first name was Guy. 'Who names their kid something like that?' Soma thought when he first picked it up.

"Oh?" Alice said with a smirk "I am glad it was inspirational for you."

Soma just smiled right back at her. "Yeah you know I love to experiment."

"And here I thought I was the scientist of the two of us." Alice chuckled before gazing down the path they were on. "Soma-kun you do know where we are going right?"

"Yeah, the Polar Star Dorm. My old man told me about it. Said that was where he stayed when he was here." Soma said as he held up a map and flyer about the dorm's location.

"Well if you needed a place to stay you could always live with me." Alice teased. 'Soma living in the Nakiri mansion would annoy Erina to no end. Though I guess her complaining about it would get old after a while.'

"Naw. Dad said that the Polar Star Dorm was the best place for me." Soma replied. Over the years he got used to Alice's teasing and was less fazed by it than others. "Besides you can come visit any time you want with both of us living on campus."

Coming over the hill the pair spots the building that is supposed to be the dorm. The old brick structure covered in vines and in the fading light looked quite ominous to the young couple. "Is this a dorm or a haunted house?" Alice remarked as the pair entered the building to be greeted by the smell of smoke, the noises of wild animals, what felt like an earthquake, and the yelling of an old lady.

They were further startled when said old lady came down the steps. "Well what do we have here eh? Two students looking for a place at the Polar Star dorm?" she said as she descended the staircase in the main hall. "I am the caretaker, Daimido Fumio also called Fumio the Madonna of Polar Star. So what did you bring by way of ingredients?"

"Huh? Ingredients?" Soma questioned not sure what to make of the old lady.

"For what else? Our famous challenge for anyone who wants to live here." Fumio said in disbelief "First Dorm applicants must make one meal. Only those whose cooking can pass muster may reside in this dorm. Second the caretaker will serve as the examiner. Third, applicants may choose their ingredients."

"WHAT? This is all news to me. I didn't bring anything with me." Soma yelled before he heard a sound from beside him.

Alice was trying her best to contain her laughter at the situation. "Well then I guess you lose by default Soma-kun." she said between giggles

"ALICE! You knew and you didn't tell me? WHY?" Soma cried dropping to his knees.

"Well my offer still stands for you to stay at my place." She replied further amused by his antics.

"Well at least it seems you won't have to camp out. Give up there are only leftover scraps in the kitchen anyways." Fumio said wondering why the girl wasn't as upset or why she was even here if she already had a place to stay.

Immediately after hearing this Soma perked right up. "Does that mean I can use those leftovers?" he said as he came back up to his feet. "I'll take on that challenge. Where's the kitchen?"

And so Fumio lead the two teen to the dorms kitchen and turned on the lights. This prompted Soma to take a second to admire how big and well equipped the kitchen was before he went to work seeing what ingredients where available.

"Wow." Alice said as she stepped up beside Fumio. "Considering how the outside looked I was prepared for the Kitchen to be similar but this is a nice setup you have here." This earned a scowl from the old caretaker

"Tch I hate know it all brats the most. Do you know how many student cooked meals I have eaten over the years? Do you really think something you just throw together will get a passing mark from me?" Fumio said annoyed at the two.

"This should be plenty." Soma said as he started to gather ingredients and began cooking.

"What?" Fumio seemed confused by the boy's confidence.

"Me and Soma have this challenge we occasionally put ourselves through at his family diner. Its called the Great Leftover Meal challenge." Alice said as the two women watched Soma work. "We use only leftover ingredients from the shop in order to make an original dish. Soma is great at thinking on his feet and improvising. Out of all the times we have done this he had beaten me every time."

"Who are you?" Fumio asked glancing over her shoulder.

"Nakiri Alice." She nodded to the older woman. "A pleasure to meet you Fumio-baachan"

Fumio went wide eyed at this though was brought down to earth again at being called old. Then a certain aroma overtook her as she turned to Soma who was just finishing up cooking. "What sorcery is this? There wasn't an ounce of beef or pork left! How did you make a juicy hamburger patty?" She said surprised

"I used canned mackerel. It's a mackrell burger!" Soma replied before going into details on how he cooked the dish.

'I knew Soma could get through this. Wait a second' Alice thought to herself looking at the enjoyment Fumio was getting out of the whole meal. "Soma-kun where is my portion?"

"Oh? Well there was only enough for one. Consider this your punishment for not telling me about this test." Soma replied

Fumio was so overtaken by the flavor and was in some sort of walking dream state she tried to kiss Soma causing him to freak out and alice to break down laughing. Fumio quickly composed herself before rendering her verdict. "Very well I see that you are worthy to enter this dorm. You will be in room 303."

"Glad you enjoyed it!" Soma said as he took of his headband

"Well Soma-kun I will let you get settled in. I will stop by tomorrow to show you around some more and show you some of our clubs." Alice said before the two friends hugged. After she left just before the building passed out of site she heard a loud scream. "Huh maybe the place is haunted after all?" She giggled before pulling out her cell to have a driver come pick her up.

 **A/n So I thought about having Alice stay for the welcome party but she would have had no idea that it was going to happen so she had no reason to stick around. I am largely skipping parts that Alice is not involved in because I am not really changing them to any great extent yet. Those changes are coming and the big ones will be at the training camp. I am still wondering what to do about Ikumi though as she is one of the female characters I like and that eventually respects Soma as a fellow chef and gains a crush on him. Should I throw in a little Ikumi to spice up the Alice and Soma romance? Or should I make a different Fic with Ikumi as the lead girl? Let me know. Thank you all for your patience I hope you had a great summer.**


	3. Omake 1

**A/n Hey everyone! I am hard at work on the next chapter and have a whole outline for where this story is going to go through season 2 of the anime. What happens after that? Well that depends on if it gets a 3rd season or not. If not I will be getting the manga and continuing the story based on that, as I do already have an idea where I want to take it and the events that occur in cannon. However as we wait for news of a 3rd season and as I am working on the remaining chapters of this story I have had a few plot bunnies that I want to make into Omake just to get them out there. This is the first and I hope you like it!**

 **Erina and Soma, Siblings?!**

Joichiro wondered why Catherine was called him up. His old friend seemed very upset about something and pleaded with him to come and help her. The two had been friends even back in their school days back at Totsuki, though she had been his junior she was still an excellent chef and had impeccable taste.

She had been present at his wedding to his late wife and the two of them got along very well. Joichiro however missed her wedding as he was traveling around so much that they couldn't track him down. She simply laughed saying "That's just like senpai."

Though that was not the only reason. The man she decided to marry just rubbed Joichiro the wrong way. To Joichiro his friend's new husband seemed like he was up to something. Almost as if he was using Catherine as a way to further his own goals. 'Hell he gave up his own last name to marrying into her family.' Joichiro thought to himself as he entered the Nakiri estate. "Been a long time since I have been here." he says to himself.

After the loss of his wife some years ago Joichiro distanced himself from a lot of his old friends like Catherine and Gin. As a way to honor her he opened a small restaurant with her last name Yukihira and took that as the family name for himself and his son Soma.

"You have been here before pops?" Soma said from just behind his father.

"Yeah. A good friend of mine lives here. I haven't seen here in a long time." Joichiro replied. Normally he would be making this trip himself but he couldn't find anyone who could watch after his son, and Soma was just a bit to young to be left alone.

Thinking back on Catherine's relationship with her husband it was always odd. While both were indeed attractive and possessing great culinary skill they seemed to never mesh well together. Hell Azami's proposal was a Shokugeki and if he won she would marry him. The only time Joichiro could remember both Catherine and Azami being happy was when they named him godfather of their daughter Erina. In fact that was the only time Azami ever wore anything close to a genuine smile.

Waiting to greet him on the porch was Catherine herself. She looked as beautiful as he had remembered her being with her honey blonde hair and regal features. The only thing that marred he beauty at the moment were the tears threatening to come streaming down her face. Immediately this got Joichiro out of his usual lazy attitude. Joichiro gave his son a look that said "Be quiet and let me handle this." Soma simply nodded as his father approached the woman.

"Cathrine? Whats going on?" He asked concerned for her.

The birth of her daughter had been exceptionally hard on her and there were complications that kept her bedridden for years. Even to this day she did not have the stamina she once did and regularly had doctor's visits and there were times when she felt faint and would be ill for a day or even weeks if it was bad.

She moved to hug her old friend. "Joichiro, I never thought he would do something like this. I knew he could be cruel but I never thought he could, he could…" She sobbed into his chest.

"Azami?" Joichiro asked his anger beginning to rise. "What did he do? Did he hurt you?"

"No, not me." Catherine sobbed "It's Erina."

Joichiro's anger was palatable now. The man they called Asura was now very angry and had only one thing on his mind. "Where is he?" he growled

Soma had never seen his father this angry before in his life. The little boy was torn as he followed his father who was lead by the pretty lady. Part of him wanted to run away in fear but another part of him was grateful the anger was not directed at him.

The pair soon came to a door in a usually unused portion of the mansion. "In here." Catherine said quietly.

Joichiro took a moment to steal and calm himself. He didn't want to do anything too rash. However as he focused he could hear what was going on in the room just beyond the door.

"Father I'm sorry. I'm sorry." A girl sobbed

An angry voice rose over the girl's sobs "I told you never to disobey me. This is your punishment!"

SMACK

With that Joichiro snapped and burst through the door to find Erina on the floor tears streaming down her face as she held a hand to her cheek that was very red from a fresh mark. The man, Azami stood over her turned to the door just in time to see the fist slam right into his face.

The man called Azura was now beyond angry he was pissed! "YOU WILL NEVER LAY A HAND ON HER!" he roared, an aura of pure rage emanating from him.

Azami was shocked. He never expected to be found out, he had thought that Catharine was too sick to come to this part of the mansion and her father was gone for the time. Or so he thought.

"What is going on here?" Senzaemon said sternly as he passed by his daughter and took in the scene of what was going on. "I got your message my daughter and came as quickly as I could. Now tell me what is going on."

"Father. The children don't need to be here for this." Catherine said wanting to get Erina away from her father as quickly as possible.

Senzaemon looked around and saw Soma by the doorway standing near his daughter. "You there boy." He said looking right at Soma. "Take Erina-chan outside to the garden for now." He said in a firm yet gentle way.

Soma looked at his father who nodded. He then approached the crying girl and gave her a little boost up to her feet. Erina was still crying as she was pulled up she looked Soma right in the eyes and he just smiled. "Let's go have some fun!" he said causing the young Nakiri to hug him tightly. After a minute she relaxed but still maintained a tight embrace on the boy's arm as he lead her out.

After the door closed Senzaemon turned to his son-in-law. "Now what was going on?"

Azami could not hid everything he had done. Joichiro investigated the room and found more evidence of his treatment of Erina. Tapes, recordings, so called lesson plans that only a sadist would imagine, Joichiro grew more disgusted as he found out the kind of person Azami was.

And so that night Azami was expelled from the Nakiri household. He was banished and his wife divorced him so he was back to being Azami Nakamura. Joichiro cooked dinner for everyone and at first Erina was scared of the man who rescued her from her father. She held onto Soma like he was her lifeline. Then when they ate she tasted the wonder that was Joichiro's cooking, not only that she could taste the passion and care that went into each dish.

As days passed Erina began to open up bit by bit but after the trauma she experienced at the hands of her father but she had a long road ahead of her. She seemed to gravitate to Soma as someone she could open up to and just be normal. For a while she would have nightmares about her father coming back to take her away. Nothing her mother of grandfather could do would calm her down as she thrashed and cried during the night. The only thing that calmed her was Soma.

Days turned to weeks and weeks into a month as the Yukihiras visits to the mansion became more and more frequent. This was until Catherine and her father offered the father and son pair a place to stay in the mansion. Joichiro was hesitant, especially because he was worried about losing the restaurant he started. Sensaemon assured the former second seat that would not be the case. So far Joichiro spent the most time in the home just above the restaurant while Soma spent his days with Erina.

As more time passed Joichiro spent more time at the Nakiri mansion and with Catherine. Soon those month turned to a year and Joichiro found himself feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time. Love. He loved Catherine back when they were young but it was the love of friends, not romantic. But spending all this time with her, with Erina, it seemed to be right like it somehow fit. They were both hurting and found comfort in eachother.

Nearly two years after the exile of Azami the two got married. Catherine decided to hyphenate her name as Catherine Nakiri-Yukihira. Soma served as the best man and Erina as the maid of honor, both were happy to see their parents getting together and making them one family. It made Joichiro's heart soar when Erina called him Otou-san after the ceremony, the same happened with Soma when he called Catherine Kaa-chan.

Soon after this the two siblings, now inseparable made their debut at Totsuki but as a famous storyteller once said, "That is a story for another day."

 **A/n So? What do you all think? And yes that was a Shoddycast reference there at the end. Erina's mother so far has not been reference in the and this was a little what if for Soma being Erina's life line right after what happened with her father. I know Sorina is a popular pairing so i thought what if they get together even sooner? This focused more on Joichiro and Catherine then the kids but I think it was better that way. Next chapter should be coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/n Hey everyone! A few people said my last chapter was basically a rehash of the events in the anime and while they are correct I felt like I owed it to you my loyal readers to put something out. The big changes are just starting and will really kick off during the Training Camp arc! Now I won't be changing a whole lot with Soma himself at this point but rather expanding on Alice because she doesn't get much screen time in the anime I want to deepen her character. So when things for Soma are going as cannon I will be focusing on the others rather than rehashing those scenes. Currently I have a more then 5 page outline of how I will be going forward that goes all the way through the end of season 2. I hope you all liked my Omake from last time, if I do ever decide to expand on one and give it another chapter I will take it out and make a separate story for it. If you have any ideas for an omake just let me know, it helps keep the creative juices flowing. Now on to the show!**

Alice woke up really early in the morning, much earlier than she usually would. Growing up in Denmark she was used to the cold winters and loved sleeping in her warm and cozy bed. Japan was much hotter during certain parts of the year and she didn't like that. Though it was April and the nights did get chilly the cold of winter was fast leaving the air for the warming of spring.

Alice stretched her body as she got out of bed. Dressed in a tank top and pajama pants that had bowls of ramen on them, (another gift from Soma) she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. On her way to the bathroom she saw her cousin walking down the hall in full chef gear. "Oh Erina. Going out to beat someone up?" She said lightly.

Erina scoffed at her cousin. "Hmph. If you must know I have a Shokugeki today that I must prepare for. Though it is unusual for you to be out of bed so early when class isn't in session." She then looked Alice up and down. "Where did you get those?" She said referencing the pants Alice was wearing.

"Oh, these? I got them from Soma-kun a while back. In fact I thought of going and spending the day with Soma-kun. See how he is settling in here." Alice replied knowing full well that just mentioning Soma would get under Erina's skin.

Erina didn't disappoint as her face hardened into a scowl and the mention of the red headed transfer student. "That low class commoner won't last long here. Totsuki has no need of such pedestrian cooks." Erina said haughtily "How did you even come to know him? A commoner like him does not run in the same gourmet circles as you or I."

Normally Alice was just as hot headed as her cousin but she knew Erina was trying to bait her. This presented another opportunity to tweak her cousin's nose. "Oh Erina." she began with mock disappointment. "I would have thought one such as you would know that some of the most creative and interesting things in the world of food happen where you least expect it." Erina's face went red at the way her cousin was talking down to her. "And as for how Soma-kun and I met, that" She then tapped Erina on the nose. "Would be telling." Alice then walked away while a seriously pissed off Erina steamed in the hallway.

As Alice entered the shower she thought about what Erina had said. It was no lie that Totsuki was a cutthroat school and only the strong survived. But Soma was as good if not better than she was and so long as he didn't get into any ridiculous trouble or do something stupid like challenge a member of the Elite Ten he would do fine and rise up the ranks.

She stripped out of her cloths and began to wash herself. Today she took much more care than usual to make sure she was all put together. There was no doubt in her mind that she was a beautiful young woman but when getting ready to spend the day with a boy you like, a girl has to take extra care. Despite their disagreements and the clashes of their personalities, both of the Nakiri girls where romantics in the same way that many normal girls their age are. The one key difference was where Erina had a naive, almost childish, fairy tale view of love and romance that she never seemed to put into practice in her own life, Alice had a focused romance that featured one single person.

Exiting the bath and wrapping herself in a towel she debated using any make-up. Usually she and most female chefs stayed away from the stuff in their day to day, especially perfume as it could overcome the scent of food. Today however she felt that a little bit of make-up wouldn't hurt. Applying a bit of eyeliner and a light pink shade of lipstick was all she needed. Choosing a light purple sundress and strappy flats she then proceeded outside and had a servant bring a car around to take her to the Polar Star Dorm,

Line Break

Alice arrived just as the members of the dorm were making their way to the dining room for breakfast. Most of them were still in a bit of a sleepy haze and didn't really notice her. Isshiki took note of her when she came in the front door. "Oh Nakiri-kun, have you come to join us for breakfast this morning?"

Alice smiled at the seventh seat. One would expect a member of the elite ten council to be just as stuck up and arrogant as her cousin, but Isshiki's pleasant and friendly demeanor was well known across the school. "Something like that senpai."

"Oh! This is truly what school life is all about!" Isshiki cried out as tears streamed down his face. "To make friends and share wonderful meals and memories together! Nakiri-kun we would be happy for you to join us this morning!" The other members of the dorm now aware of the girls presence could only question why she was here. She was never close with any of them in the past. They may have shared a class of two at times but she never connected with them and at times seemed like her mind was elsewhere when not cooking.

Walking into the dining hall the whole group was surprised to find Soma sitting there a mischievous grin on his face. "I had to table this last night, but let's put the seventh seat on the line! It's time for a cook-off Isshiki-senpai!"

Everyone was quiet for a moment before the Polar Star members walked off to sit down. Alice on the other hand was flabbergasted. "BAKA!" She yelled instantly gaining the red-head's attention. "Don't go around recklessly challenging people! Let alone the seventh seat!"

"Eh?" Soma tiled his head slightly confused. Last night he had tied with Isshiki though a part of him knew that wasn't the seventh seat's full potential.

Instead of letting the two argue further Isshiki stepped in. "Sorry Soma-kun, I should have explained better how challenges work here."

"You think?" Alice glared slightly annoyed. 'I swear it seems like he did something to provoke this out of Soma and to make him think he can win.' Alice knew Soma was good but the elite ten was a different league. You have to be very sure of yourself and know the full capabilities of your opponent if you are going to challenge one of them. Unless it was a last ditch play to save a club like the many shokugeki Erina has been involved in lately.

As Isshiki explained how a shokugeki worked, Alice sat down next to Soma and they were soon joined by other members of the dorm.

"Ano, Nakiri-san?" Megumi spoke up shyly.

"Yes, um Tadokoro-san." Alice replied having to pause to remember the girl's name. Megumi was known to her but that was more for being at the bottom of the class just barely avoiding being expelled. Alice thought this was odd as her instincts were telling her that Megumi did indeed have potential. Whether it would be realized before she faced expulsion was another story.

"Why, um Why are you here?" Megumi stammered intimidated by Alice's reputation as well as her familial connections.

Alice chuckled. 'This girl is adorable with her shyness' she thought to herself. "Well I wanted to spend some time with Soma before I show him around the school some more."

"You know Soma-kun?" Megumi asked surprised that they are acquainted.

"Oh yes we have known each other for years now. He is my best friend, my first friend. He means a lot to me." Alice smiled as Megumi looked back and forth between herself and Soma.

This was interrupted by Soma turning to Alice and grabbing her hands. "Alice let's have a Shokugeki!" he exclaimed with a smile obviously incredibly excited.

Everyone just looked at Soma for his audacity. First challenging the seventh seat and now the director's granddaughter, it was like he was not aware of their skills at all,

Alice sighed and put her head in her hands. "Soma, no."

"Huh? But why not? We used to have cooking duals all the time." Soma said tilting his head in confusion. This revelation shocked the gathered first years. The transfer student not only knew Nakiri Alice but had also cooked against her, that would take considerable skill or incredible foolishness.

"Soma, a shokugeki is an event, even more so if a famous student like myself gets involved in on. There is so much preparation and such to organize one that it honestly is not worth the hassle. This isn't like our usual cooking duals and finding judges and administrators for a frivolous shokugeki is irresponsible." Alice scolded the excited young chef.

Soma deflated slightly before a smirk broke out. "You are just scared that I will beat you again." This caused everyone to be further shocked. Soma not only challenged Alice to a cooking duel but he had actually won!

Alice meanwhile was growing slightly irritated. "That was just our last contest, our record is still tied just like mine and Ryo's." she said with a slight glare. While she and Soma were competitive, often dueling each other, neither held a candle to how Ryo could get. Thus though Alice was tied with both she actually had a lot more duels with Ryo then with Soma. "If you want to see a shokugeki so badly Erina is having one later today we can go watch it."

Soma just smiled nodded enthusiastically before digging into his own breakfast. 'I wonder what Erina is like when she is cooking?' Soma thought to himself as he ate.

He didn't have to wait long for an answer as after breakfast he and Alice went to the arena where the shokugeki was being held.

"Alice we better hurry and make sure we get good seats." Soma said excitedly as he exited the car.

"Soma-kun are you forgetting who I am? I can get us the best seats in the house." Alice smirked before leading him to their seats.

Line Break

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Hisako yelled as Alice and Soma took a seat on the couch in the private viewing booth usually reserved for her mistress.

"Aww Hishoko-chan, you don't have to yell. We are right here." Alice teased the girl who was Erina's secretary / aid.

Her fists trembling and barely able to keep her voice down Hisako says again "Why, are you here?"

"Weeelllll." Alice teased drawing out her first word. "This morning Erina told me about her match today and I thought it would be a great opportunity for Soma to see a shokugeki." She smiled at the end. Soma himself had his face nearly pressed up against the glass looking at the area below.

"But this booth…" Hisako tried to argue before Alice cut her off

"Is for use by the Nakiri family, not just for my cousin." Alice glared slightly. While she found Hisako's cooking skills to be admirable her tendency to worship Erina like a goddess was rather grating at times.

"Ne, so who is it Erina is up against?" Soma asked turning to the two girls.

"Kiyoshi Gōdabayashi, current president of the Chanko Hot Pot research society." Hisako said curtly, annoyed my Soma referring to her mistress in a casual manner.

"Why?" was Soma's next question.

Alice giggled lightly as it seemed Soma was getting on Hisako's nevers. The truly funny part was she had no idea if he was doing it on purpose or not. Hisako however quickly adapted a haughty attitude and defended her mistress "Erina-sama does this to any group she deems as unworthy of being at this school. Chan RS has don't little in the way of innovation the past few years, instead only singing praises of the past. Such groups and other low brow foods are beneath her and this school."

"One more question. What are Research societies?" Soma asked causing both girls to face palm.

This time it was Alice that responded. "Research societies are basically our version of clubs. Students can join them to research new recipes, ingredients, styles, etcetera. I myself am the president of the Cutting Edge research society." Alice said gesturing to herself. "Erina uses her position in the Elite Ten to cut a clubs funding and other tactics to bully them around till she gets what she wants. The only thing left for them is to try and beat her in a shokugeki." Alice finished and glared at Hisako as if daring her to argue.

All three turned to the arena just as the judging was finishing up. Neither Hisako nor Alice were surprised by the results as Erina won by a landslide. Then Erina began to list out the flaws in her opponent's dish with just one taste. Kiyoshi then tried Erina's ravioli and his near ecstasy caused by the dish was clearly evident. Having seen her enemy finally give in to defeat and accept the superiority of her cooking Erina pulled out her phone and spoke a few words before the display on the Jumbotron changed.

Soma went wide eyed at what was being displayed. Heavy machinery was destroying the Chan RS building tearing it down to the ground.

"Wow, Erina really is heartless to tear down their club building right in front of them like that." Alice commented not to surprised at her cousin's conduct. "Well Soma I think that does it for today. You see what shokugeki's are like now. What do you think?" She said turning to her redheaded friend.

"I think I am going to like this school." Soma grinned.

'Why does this both excite and terrify my?' Alice thought to herself. 'Well so long as he doesn't get involved in any of Erina's purge battles it should be fine.' She sighed as the two of them left to explore the school som more.


	5. Omake 2

Nakiri Erina sat in her lofty box seat regarding the competitors below. So far this past year she had been constantly annoyed by the presence of one person. Yukihira Soma, the transfer student had baffled her since they first met.

He was just some young traveling cook. He didn't even have a list of restaurants on his file. The only one that was listed was a small diner in a shopping district. Totally below the notice of Toutsuki and the Nakiri family.

 _Flashback_

"What makes you think you can make something that can appease my palate?" She had asked him when he took her challenge at the entrance exams.

"I have been making food for picky customers all over the world for as long as I remember." He gave her a cocky grin. "This is no different. I just have to make you say it is good right? I would take that challenge any day."

 _Flashback end_

And then he got to work. She had to admit the "All over the world" comment did intrigue her and she could see he did have experience in the kitchen. But his attitude and total lack of respect rubbed her the wrong way. The Furikake Gohan he made was good but her pride would never admit that some vagabond cook could make something that good.

She failed him yet somehow he was accepted. How did that happen? Who is Yukihira Soma?

Soon though a chance to get him kicked out of her precious school came along. He arrogantly got involved in her quest to cleanse the school of the unworthy and stagnant clubs that were nothing but a drain to the school's budget. The Shokugeki between Soma and Mito Ikumi should have ended in his utter defeat. And yet it didn't. She cast away Mito-san for her failure and in doing so pushed her closer to Yukihira.

After that lose she put her further expansion plans on hold. This was mainly due to the training camp that was swiftly approaching. "This is no way he will survive this camp." She had thought to herself. "The alumni guest teachers will chew him up and spit him out."

To her and everyone surprise they did not.

 _Flashback_

After being introduced to the guest chefs that would serve as their proctors for the camp many in the crowd were stunned in awe or cowering in fear at the prospect of being judged by these juggernauts of the food world.

Chef Shinomiya locked eyes with him right away.

"You there, Yukihira-kun." He said pointing to the young redhead who simply lifted his head to acknowledge the older chef. "Yes, the boy to your right."

This earned said boy looking surprised as he pointed to himself making sure the Chef was talking about him.

"Yes you. You're fired, goodbye. You use a hair product that uses a fruity scent. This will interfere with the aroma of the food as it is cooking. You should use an unscented product in your hair."

The boy tried to argue but was quickly interrupted.

"Just that is enough to send customers away! Are you trying to ruin me restaurant?" Shinomiya glowered. This caused the young man in question to go scurrying away in shame.

"Mah mah, Shinomiya-sempai you still are quite the task master eh?" Soma said cheekily much to the dismay of everyone around him.

"Yukihira-kun this camp is not to be taken lightly. I expect you to show off everything I taught you and everything you learned since we last met." Shinomiya grinned at the boy.

"You betcha Sempai!" Soma replied with a face splitting smile of his own.

 _Flashback end_

That was a shock to everyone, especially Erina. To think that Yukihira not only knew a former first seat of the Elite Ten council but had also trained with him was astonishing. Nowhere in his records was such an apprenticeship or recommendation present. What was even more startling was that he had at least a passing familiarity with several of the chefs at the camp.

She even heard that Takumi Aldini had challenged him in their first task and had called Soma his "Great Rival." It seemed those two had a history and Isami would tease his brother about his losses to the Japanese boy.

Takumi was not the only one who was eager to challenge Yukihira. Erina had heard about an incident just before the morning egg challenge where Yukihira met up with Kurokiba Ryo.

 _Flashback_

"Woah, Alice you startled me. Don't sneak up on a guy like that." Soma jumped back when he looked up from his work to find Alice leaning over the table with her elbows on the table and he chin in her hand.

She was deliberately trying to throw him off balance, she had even unbuttoned her shirt slightly to show off a bit more of her cleavage in this particular angle. "I had just wanted to see what you planned on making, Soma-kun. You always make the most delicious things for me." She said seductively.

"Well if you want me to make you something it will have to wait till after the camp." Soma deflected effortlessly.

Everyone was flabbergasted at those two as they flirted back and forth for several minutes. Soma continuing to do bits of prep work and Alice taking different poses to try and seduce the red-head. That was until they both felt they eyes of more the just the befuddled classmates on them.

Alice had ditched her aid to find Soma, but now Ryo had found them. And it looked like he was itching for a fight.

"Yukihira." He growled glaring at his rival his red bandana already on his head.

"Ryo, good to see you." Soma smirked as everyone looked between the two young chefs.

"No no no! Timeout, Time out! Stop! We don't have time for you two to get into it right now." Alice said as she quickly yanked off Ryo's bandana and pulled the boy away. "I will see you later Soma-kun." she winked at him as she left the kitchen.

 _Flashback End_

Erina tried to get Alice to tell her how she know Yukihira and why she was shamelessly flirting with him. Her response was predictably a very Alice one.

"Oh? You are interested in Soma-kun? Well Erina that makes us rivals in both cooking and love. I see no reason to aid my rival." She said smiling the whole time, laughing when Erina became so embarrassed she turned red and could not formulate a sentence.

What possibly irked her even more was that his egg dish was able to compete with hers in the same hall. Right next to her no less.

Every obstacle in his way he was able to overcome all the way to this moment. The finals of the Autumn elections. He beat out dozens of fellow first years just to be selected for the prelims. Was one of only a handful that passed that grueling contest only to be pitted up against the fellow survivors.

He defeated her cousin Alice, who took the defeat with grace and a smile that infuriated Erina for some reason. Alice had lost and instead of being heartbroken about it she looked like she was now even more enamored with her opponent.

Then he faced that creepy monster Mimasaka, the demon stalker, an opponent that even Erina would admit she would have tremendous difficulty overcoming. And yet he did so in such an over the top way that once the tasting was over it was no contest. A chef with 99 wins under his belt was crushed in one fell swoop by this cocky up and comer.

"Show me Yukihira-kun, show me what you will do next." Erina said with a hard look down towards the stage. Not realizing the slight smile on her face.

 **Wow it sure has been a while! Sorry to have kept you all waiting. I am still hard at work on all my other stories and now with the holidays over I should be able to get some more work on them done. Real life always seems to get in the way and with my job that happens even more frequently.**

 **This was a little one shot from Erina's point of view on what it would be like if Soma had traveled the world and met and trained with so many other chefs. She still doesn't really like him but kinda does like him in that very Tsundere fashion. Shows some hints at his relationships with some of the alumni and fellow students but nothing really overt.**

 **But I do have one other announcement to make! I have started my own YouTube channel! Right now it is only a few let's play videos but I will be posting my review of Shokugeki no Soma on there as well as a surprise treat for more recent movie goers.**

 **Thank you all for your support and please like and subscribe!**


	6. Chapter 4

**AND SO I RISE FROM THE ASHES!**

 **Ok maybe not that dramatic, but I am back and I am not dead! As some of you may have noticed I renamed myself in order to be more consistent across various mediums. My Youtube channel is now off the ground and I am making content over there as well. Link is in my profile. Also I have a new Twitter SoapBox_Bill, follow me on there and tweet me your questions and comments. I have a lot of things planned coming up, but for now I already have reviews of Horizon: Zero Dawn as well as Logan. Want to see those check out my Youtube.**

 **My hope is with all the content I will be creating you hungry little followers will get plenty of enjoyable content. As time passes I am sure to get better and better so hop on-board early!**

 **Now onto the show!**

"WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Alice yelled at her golden eyed friend. "I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR ONE DAY, JUST ONE DAY AND THIS HAPPENS!"

Alice was upset.

But first we must go back to when the day started to know why.

 _Flashback_

The day had started off well enough. Alice had woken up at her usual time, that is to say well into the mid morning, and got ready for her day. Today was the big recruitment drive for the research societies and as president of the Cutting Edge research society she had to be there to greet the new members hoping to join. This meant not being able to spend the day with Soma. Luckily Megumi offered to show him around for the recruitment drive.

'However with the big splash he made at the opening ceremony I'm not sure if any club would have him.' She thought to herself while getting ready. 'Besides how much trouble can he get into?'

On this day Alice would learn a very valuable lesson. Never Tempt Fate.

There were not a whole lot of people coming out to join the Cutting Edge RS, mostly because of how new and complicated the speciality was. That wasn't to say people didn't show up. A lot of the freshmen came but it was more to see her then to actually join. None of them had the desire nor the knowledge to actually join her RS. Weeding out the unworthy was not difficult but it was tedious.

Several people had the nerve to come in and then ask her about Erina. Those that knew Alice, knew this was a quick way to annoy her and they were quickly thrown out. One went even further to insinuate that she just used the fancy machines and had no skill of her own. Ryo scared that idiot off before Alice was able to get her hands on him. Though her ice cold glare from behind the Mad Black Wolf chef was just as intimidating.

Once she was done with her meeting she was at a loss as what to do. Wandering out to the front of the main pavilion she made her way through the crowd of student to the main club board. Taking a look at the club board she immediately saw where Soma most likely would be going. As she made her way through the halls towards Don RS she thought of her growing feelings for her best friend.

The two of them had known eachother for so long, it was hard to pinpoint when exactly she started having more romantic feelings for the red head. If she had to guess it was most likely after their reunion when she came to Japan. Though up until that point and even after she spent more time with her "Assistant" Ryo, she felt closer to Soma. Ryo was quite frankly crazy and much more aggressive then Alice liked. He was a great opponent and pushed her to do better much as Soma did. But there was just something about the redhead that really spoke to her. Both his personality and his cooking.

While Ryo would create dishes with the intent of blowing the customer away with intense flavor, Soma makes it his mission to satisfy and surprise. His maverick personality and cooking style were a distinct contrast to a majority of the students. Though with the competitive nature they both shared if the two of them were to clash it would be a show to see. 

As she approached the club room for Don RS she was jarred from her thoughts. She saw a sight she had seen before when her cousin wanted to cleanse an "Unworthy" club from the school. The workers were from a contracting and building company that the Nakiri family had used many times in the past. Though it was the student with them that worried her. Mito Ikumi the "Meat Master" was one of Erina's underlings who she would use when she didn't want to bother with a Shokugeki herself.

What made her really worried was the smirk on Ikumi's face. As if she was about to gobble up a particularly desirable cut of meat. Or in this context and opponent that she would be rewarded for defeating and didn't stand a chance. Once she passed the group she rushed to the club room and threw open the door.

"What happened?" she yelled gaining the attention of the three occupants of the room.

A quick explanation is what sparked Alice's concern and confirmed her assumption.

 _Flashback End_

Both Konishi and Megumi were taken aback by the angry blonde who after yelling at Soma and getting a reaction that boiled down to "Well what did you expect?" started pacing around the room muttering in Danish.

Suddenly she stopped and exhaled. "Well no use getting upset about it now. Let's get cracking!" she said with a smirk to Soma as the two picked up some of the Don RS recipe books and started reading. The pair read in silence marking pages with possible interesting recipes and ideas with sticky notes. Soon Megumi and Konishi were doing the same and the four made it through quite a few books before calling it for the night.

"I suggest we sleep on it for the night. Come back in the morning ready to get our trials started." Konishi said earning nods from the three freshmen.

"Don't worry about funds for the testing, I can cover that." Alice said off handedly

Konishi then looked on the verge of tears. "Nakiri-kun, you are so incredibly generous!"

Alice just waved him off as she left. Soma and Megumi made their way back to the Dorm while Alice went home to the Nakiri mansion.

When she arrived she did her best to avoid Erina not wanting to be around her cousin who had in a way gotten Soma into this mess in the first place. However she was not able to avoid one other person who lived at the mansion.

"You were out late Ojou-chan." Ryo said from behind her in his tired drawl.

Alice having not heard him come up behind her jumped around. "Mou, Ryo don't sneak up on me like that!" She admonished him only getting a grunt of affirmation from him.

"Were you out with him tonight?" Ryo asked a slight edge to his voice when he said 'him'. Ryo had heard Alice speak of her friend and quickly worked out that it was Soma once he transferred in. If he was interesting enough to hold Alice's attention then he must be a worthy opponent. At least that was what Ryo thought. And the idea of a worthy opponent made him itch for a fight.

"Yes I was. But not like you think." Alice quickly added. "Soma seems to have gotten himself into a Shokugeki against Mito over Don RS. I will be helping him prepare for it."

Ryo rose and eyebrow when Alice said helping.

"Mito is not an opponent to be underestimated or taken lightly." Alice added.

Ryo had to agree with that. Mito Ikumi was almost as talented with meats as he was with seafood. She would be a difficult opponent for most any challenger. And for someone's first Shokugeki, she would be unforgiving and pull out all the stops.

"Well good night Ojou-chan." Ryo said with a wave as he turned and went to his room for the night.

 **Time Skip, Next Day, Don RS**

The four had gathered early in the morning in the Don RS club room. Ryo had told Alice he would be spending his time at the fish market which suited her just fine. 'Getting Ryo involved in this would cause so much extra hassle.' Alice thought to herself as Konishi spoke up at the white board.

"Nikumi is a meat specialist, beef in particular." Konishi began "That's why I think we shouldn't go for a beef dish. We could do a chicken and egg don, chicken still fits the theme. We should differentiate ourselves from her as much as possible."

Soma nodded. "An offbeat choice, that might work." Then he turned to Megumi. "What kind of don do you like Tadokoro?" he asked.

"Well it's not really a don, and it's not meat based. But I like taking scallops that have been grilled in the shell then seasoned with soy sauce and butter. Put a few on a bowl of piping hot rice and it is divine." Megumi said enthusiastically in her soft spoken way.

Konishi nodded. "Yes that would be good, we could have gone with a seafood don. But Yukihira had go ahead and say we would do a meat dish." He said as he deflated.

"It's a done deal. Stop complaining." Soma sighed as he turned to Alice. "What about you Alice-chan? Do you have a favorite don?"

"Honestly Soma I don't really have a favorite. Outside of the few times I had a don at your diner I never really ate them." Alice said slightly upset that she wasn't able to offer an opinion. "But Soma-kun Ikumi is not someone to be underestimated. Her knowledge of meats even outstrips mine and she is very skilled in those kinds of dishes. Not only that but she has access to the highest quality beef."

"Nakiri-kun is right. If we get slammed by her A5 beef we are done for." Konishi added which confused Soma. He then went into an explanation on how beef is ranked and graded on its quality. He ended by saying that "Nikumi's steaks are so good you can drink the meat!"

Soma and Megumi were blown away by this but when they turned to Alice to see her nodding with what Konishi was saying it really started to sink in. Alice remembered that particular event and had sampled the same steak dish that Konishi had. She experienced the same exact feeling of drinking the meat, it was so tender and juicy.

Soma was the first to speak up. "You know what? I think Don RS should go with beef too." he said shocking most of the room. Konishi tried to get in his face about it but was quickly cut off. "You said it yourself Konishi-sempai, the don is about speed, taste and affordability. If Nikumi is mocking us for that we will have to beat her with an affordable beef don to make her respect the don. Also we can't use super premium ingredients."

As Konishi went on about compromising principles Alice thought to herself 'And now Soma is calling her by that dumb nickname.' she shook her head before speaking up. "Well I guess we will have to go shopping for ingredients right? Come on Soma-kun let's get going." She said before dragging the boy off.

The pair made their way to Soma's favorite supermarket and picked up a ton of ingredients to use for testing. In fact they got so much they had to call one of the Nakiri cars to pick them up to take all their purchases back to the club room.

Unfortunately there was an extra person in the car who was not at all pleased to see Alice assisting Soma. Nakiri Erina.

 **I wanted to try and get all of the Nikumi showdown into one chapter but I also really wanted to get this out to you all. It took a little longer than I anticipated. Work has been really busy and I have been trying to get my new Youtube and Twitter accounts off the ground. If you are looking for more content from me follow me on Twitter SoapBox_Bill and on Youtube at SoapBoxBill. Hope to see you all there!**


End file.
